We are LOST
by Howling Lion
Summary: Sanji and Robin find themselves lost on an uncharted island separated from their crew. Of course taking this in as calm and safely as possible they try to survive while their crew tries to rescue them along with a talking volley ball and an angry tiger.


His vision blurred. Head throbbing in pain. Ears screeching. Pain was strong right now throughout his entire body.

Where... am I?

Blinking his eyes slowly Sanji's vision slowly cleared. Around him the remains of the large vessel burned and crumbled while a gust of icy wind breezed through the damaged area.

Then it clicked. The mercs... the giant ship... the crash...

As Sanji's sense cleared he tried to sit up right where he was. But then a sharp pain ran through his side causing the cook to cry out. Glancing down Sanji spotted the problem clear as day. A long pipe from the wreck had stabbed through the back side of his lower back and out the front of his stomach.

Ignoring the sight of blood and his own pain the cook reached for a smoke lighting it up quickly to take his mind off. Then as he took a drag Sanji reached down grabbing the end of the pipe and pulling it out with all of his weakened strength. The pipe then flew out and was thrown to the side while Sanji clenched his teeth together feeling the pain still.

Sanji carefully stood up holding one hand over his injury as he tried to walk around. His teeth chewed on the cigarette in his mouth while he tried to figure out where to go from here. Out of the wreck he could spot the white wind breezing in covering the open wreck in icy snow.

"Damn... this is a mess..."

The cook was staring out of the gaping hole of the side of the wreck. Had you been looking out from the wreck you would understand the tired and worried look on Sanji's face. For the wreck the cook was standing in was that of a rather large and sophisticated looking Marine Warship laying on it's side atop of a snowy mountain range.

This would be more trouble for Sanji than it was worth.

Meanwhile at another part of the giant vessel Nico Robin stood up from atop the deck shaking off snow from her dark hair. The beautiful archaeologist glanced around spotting much of the ship in ruins but mostly intact on the mountainside. Lucky enough for her to be here instead of the bottom of the mountain.

"I got to get out of here. But... I have to find Sanji kun."

The trek began.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

"Ah crap... the others are lost again."

Roronoa Zoro squinted staring out into the deep blue sea, no sign of the Thousand Sunny, or any of his nakama at all. All that he spotted was the broken remains of a few ships floating about around the small dingy he currently occupied.

"_Don't you mean __you're_ _lost_?" A raspy voice spoke from behind the swordsman. Zoro glanced around back at the item in question sitting on the bench of the dingy, it's crudely drawn face staring back at him mockingly.

"I'm not lost. They are. And shut up! You're just a volley ball!" Zoro yelled back. The red face however seemed to shake slightly.

"_I might be a volleyball, but I have a better sense of direction than you Roronoa. The Thousand Sunny went 30 degrees northward, your curly browed friend and that dark woman are 40 degrees south_."

Zoro raised a questioning brow at the volley ball. It stared back at him with-what the swordsman assumed to be-a stone cold poker face. Only the sound of a seagull flying by broke the sure silence between the two frenemies.

"_What is it?_"

"How could you possibly know where the heck they are-you don't even have a sense of direction!"

"_I read it from a book. And once again, it is __you_ _without the direction sense._"

Zoro frowned at the volleyball. This wasn't gonna be a pleasant journey at all.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

"Zoro! Zoro!" Luffy yelled out from the railing of the ship.

"Luffy I'm sure he's fine. We'll find him soon." Nami assured her captain. But Luffy pouted crossing his arms.

"Yeah but that cool volleyball went with him. Why'd he have to fall off the ship with Zoro!?" Luffy grumbled to himself childishly.

"Are you still up on that? That volleyball was creepy Luffy." Ussop said shuddering at the memory of it.

Yes though it was troubling to have lost their notorious swordsman in the storm the one thing the rest of the straw hats were glad for was that the talking volleyball was gone too. What with it's weird way it showed up everywhere on the ship just to engage in strange conversations really gave off creepy vibes.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho! I'm glad I survived the storm! But wait-I'm already d-"

"Brook finish that sentence and I'll backwards karate chop you." Nami gave a death glare in emphasis towards the skeleton.

"Yo-ho-ho... you're fiery today aren't you Nami san?"

"Oi guys I found Chopper!" Franky yelled from the top of the mast.

"Chopper you're alive!" Luffy cried out as Franky landed back down on the deck. The cyborg released Chopper from his grip letting the reindeer hop down.

"I got caught on a rope at the top of the Sunny, I survived barely..." Chopper explained simply."Then if Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, Franky, Brook, and I are all here, then that means Zoro, Sanji, and Robin chan are all still missing." Nami summed up.

"Ah Robin chan is out there on the sea all alone! I hope no one dares to try and see her panties!" Brook cried out hands clasped while tearing up.

"Oi Brook, aren't _you _always trying to see her panties?" Ussop pointed out flatly.

"By the way guys, what are we gonna do about our guest in the kitchen?" Franky brought up. The rest of the crew blinked in confusion.

"Guest?" Nami wondered. "What guest?"

A low growl suddenly brought Nami back up to speed as a chill ran up her spine. Of course it was not stronger than the chill running up the spines of Ussop and Chopper who soon cowered behind the back of the large cyborg while facing where the kitchen was. A shadow of a feline head peered through the door window glancing at the crew as they all watched.

"Oh... right... _him_."

"Yo ho! You mean that big tiger is still here on the ship? Oh goodness it's gonna try and pick us all off to the bone! but then again I'm alread-"

Before Brook could finish his sentence Nami twirled around kicking his neck and knocking him backwards into the flag post. She scowled turning back around while Franky, Chopper, and Ussop watched unamused.

"Do we really have to worry about a large meat eating predator or just Nami nee chan?" Franky wondered aloud scratching his metal cheek.

* * *

**FlyingLion:**

**Let me be frank in that I really suck with requests. People ask me to write a certain scenario, if I like it I do it, but then along the lines either my own procrastination or things I have to actually do for real life come up, and suddenly I'm late on getting to work on it. Well that kinda happened with one certain... request...**

**To be honest this was only to be a "Sanji/Robin lost on an Island" fic in the sort of style of a certain Jimmy Neutron episode. I happened to like said episode and wanted to adapt it despite the fact i haven't watched that show in years. But somehow along the way in the process of writing this that simple romance idea suddenly branched out to this adventure story with elements of Uncharted 2, Life of PI, and Cast Away blended in. **

**And the narrative is sort of nonlinear. This is not the "beginning" per say but somewhere in the middle. Hopefully I won't confuse anybody but then again I'm not keeping fingers crossed for it. **


End file.
